Red Dead
Red Dead is a video game series created by Rockstar Games, creator of the famous Grand Theft Auto series, Max Payne series, and the Midnight Club series. The series consists of two standalone games and five downloadable contents. The theme of Red Dead is in the western era, both American and Spaghetti. Since it was set in the early and late Frontier, the horse was the primary transportation of the time. Gameplay is rather free-roam, whilst on the first game is a linear, which consist of mixed shooting, action and adventure genre. The series plots on revenge and redemption, sometimes affect on the protagonist and the story. Mostly, antagonists try to kill and betray the protagonist. Overview All the games take place in the final years of the American Old West (1834-1920). Both main titles are third-person shooters, but there are key gameplay differences between both. The franchise's trademark game mechanic is the Dead-Eye targeting system, which allows the player to paint targets in slower motion on the battlefield and then attack with a flurry of bullets. Both games also share similar themes of the Western genre of media. Although both protagonists are unrelated, they do share similar traits such as similar facial scars, hats, and strong devotion to their family. The lead character of the first game, Red Harlow, appears to be an amalgamation of various Western Clint Eastwood-inspired characters from assorted movies, mainly the "Man with No Name" from the "Dollars" films and the titular character from the 1970s film "The Outlaw Josey Wales". Red Dead Revolver is a fairly linear game, with most of the action driven by the story. The game also reproduces a "grainy film" effect and uses music that is highly influenced by the music of famous Spaghetti Western composer Ennio Morricone. Revolver was not a widely acclaimed success but received mixed reviews in its day. Red Dead Redemption is not a direct sequel to Red Dead Revolver, instead it is a loosely-based spiritual successor to the previous title. Red Dead Redemption boasts an incredibly broad, open game environment comprised of three unique territories representing different regions in the American Southwest and Northern Mexico. There are many things to do aside from the main story such as hunting, gang hideouts, treasure hunting, and exploring. Red Dead Redemption makes use of a morality system where players have the ability to gain positive or negative "honor". Some of the ways to gain positive honor include taking an outlaw alive instead of killing him, or saving a kidnapped innocent. Negative honor can be gained for committing crimes including killing or robbing civilians. This works along with another system, "fame" showing and governing how people react based on Marston's honor. Combat and gunplay are an integral part in both games. Players can cover, blind-fire and free-aim. Kinds of weapons are introduced on both games, mostly rifles and pistols in the Western Era. Redemption also is the first in the franchise to feature a comprehensive multiplayer experience. Redemption has achieved critical acclaim following its release and has a steady online community. Setting The games have a similar Western setting, with canyons and towns that are quite alike. In Red Dead Revolver, the setting of the game is transitory, as Red moves from town to town during the course of the game. With the release of Red Dead Redemption, the player can have more meaningful interaction with the environment. The location is bigger than the previous game, ranging from canyons to deserts, but the player cannot reach to the outer limit due to the borders surrounding the game area (i.e. mountains and deep ravines). There are several towns and settlements that the player can visit, each with their own citizens (of whom the player can interact with). Red Dead Redemption's setting is also a near 30 years after that of Red Dead Revolver's, taking place in the dying days of the "wild west", as technology and civilization seep into the border states. The settings on both games are located in United States of America and Mexico. Games Red Dead Revolver Red Dead Revolver is the first game of the series, it was released in 2004. It is a linear shooting-adventure gameplay that the player must progress through. The story roles on Red Harlow, where his family is killed by Governor Griffin. After they are killed, Red became a bounty hunter and makes his way to find Griffin to avenge his family. The game receives mixed reviews. It received a 75% in GameRankings. Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption is the second game in the series released by Rockstar in 2010. Not like Revolver, the game is a free-roam style where the player can venture and interact with different kinds of things. The game carries most of the gameplay of its predecessor like the Dead-Eye Targeting but adds more improvement to it, but with the same setting of the previous game. The story takes place in 1911, where John Marston must find Bill Williamson to have his family returned safety after being abducted by Edgar Ross. After its release, it gained universal acclaim from several gaming websites due to its open world gameplay. So far, the game has a 95% in both GameRankings and Metacritic. DLC Outlaws to the End Outlaws to the End is a downloadable content of Redemption, released in June 22, 2010. It is a multiplayer DLC with six new mission to choose from, available in Xbox Live Marketplace and the PSN Network for free. The DLC is a multiplayer-based content with additional achievements/trophies, adding the Redemption achievements to 58. Legends and Killers Legends and Killers is a primarily multiplayer pack. The DLC also features 8 characters from Revolver, new multiplayer map locations and the Tomahawk, along with new single player challenges. It was released in August 10th. Liars and Cheats Liars and Cheats is a DLC released on September 21, 2010. It features gambling-style gameplay. Horse race that aren't available later on the original game are available in multiplayer and singleplayer modes. There's also Poker and Liar's Dice in multiplayer modes and also, some of the major characters are available to play in the DLC. Undead Nightmare Undead Nightmare is a DLC that features zombie-themed gameplay. There is a new single player story, new multiplayer modes, animals, weapons and challenges. It was released on October 26th. It was also released on a disk along with two other DLC's. Myths and Mavericks Myths and Mavericks is a bonus pack which was released in September. The DLC contains new multiplayer locations and characters and in-demand modes in previous DLC. It is completely free of charge. Application ''RDR Gunslingers'' RDR: Gunslingers was released in Facebook prior to Redemption. It is a browser game where players duel against friends and strangers. The gameplay is very basic, the player duel and the game calculates a battle with a random outcome based on player class and any spent skill points. Likely, the game has achievements available and classes to choose. This game is not available at this time. es:Saga Red Dead Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Red Dead Redemption